Tap Tap Tap
by Anie Actuality
Summary: A story that seems to jump from a shoujo manga! Sakura is a somewhat antisocial, video game lover, who just happens to be a huge model and actress in Japan. But what happens when a stranger comes in and takes an interest in this strange little teen?


Hi everyone! This is a little bit from the author.

I got the idea for this story out of the blue so that may be why it gives a bit of a weird feeling if you have no prior experience to these sorts of things. I've been a professional model before and wanted to tie in a bit of the modeling world with a Japanese High School theme setting.

We also know that the new kid on the block is a perfect setting for Card Captor Sakura so I decided to use this category rather than others.

A bit about Sakura's style for this story is a lot like some of the models from the Ageha magazine. If you look it up I'm sure you'll understand full well what I mean. Shiny pink lip gloss, hair color dyed lighter than the natural black and often curled, and the trademark eye makeup that usually involves gel eyeliner, silver/white eyeshadow and either fake lashes or excess amounts of black mascara. The Ageha look is a bit dramatic but when you see a girl dressed up in fashionable clothes with her hair curled and dyed walking down the streets of Shibuya, you tend to look and say 'omgosh! she was so pretty!'

The train scene is my favorite scene actually because while I was in Tokyo I spent a lot of my time on the trains because it's the best source for transportation. I had some fun experience while on those trains and even fell asleep on it while by myself.

Now the high school system I built in my story is a bit different from the traditional Japanese high school. For one, most Japanese high schools, especially private, don't allow makeup or dyed hair color, but because of the story I decided to have the high school be one that isn't harsh on the rules. I'm sorry I don't know anything about the high school I mentioned in my story so please don't look it up, I just used it for reference names. Also the same for the station names because I'm a lazy writer and thought of the first station that came to mind.

But overall I think this story is more lifestyle informative and rather interesting if you thing Japanese High Schools and Modeling careers are interesting. SO you either like it or hate it, but please let me know your opinions. It's not finished, this is just the first chapter, but then again I did leave it off at an interesting part, which could be ended on, so it really depends on the mood. If you guys give me some ideas on how you want the characters to end up I will gladly take it into consideration and maybe go with it.

!#$%^*()_*^$##^*$!^&&&&&&&&$#$^#%$%#&68$^%&

!#$$%%*()_$#!#%&()(*^%$#!~!#%&((%#%*)()$##$^%&&%#!$^&

_***tap* *tap* *tap***_

The only audible sound as I pressed away at the keys on my phone. The acrylic on my nails hitting the keys before the pads of my fingers could reach them. The train was quiet as usual with the small rustling of clothes and the occasional murmur or two.

The train came to a steady stop at Kanagawa station. Few people were getting off while what seemed like fifty people boarded all at once. I was already standing in the corner next to the door with my hand on the pole next to me. A group of girls from my high school got on. All of them giggling as they boarded. I could overhear one comment on another girl's charm she carried on her book bag. One I had seen a week ago at the Shibuya ichi-maru-kyu. I had only observed for a moment when I decided to turn my attention back to my phone. I was currently searching blogs for the latest news on my favorite light novel series.

After another five minutes the train arrived at Kamata where I got off the train and headed in the direction of my school. As I neared the school gates a black luxury car pulled up as if right on cue. A young girl with long raven colored hair stepped out and began walking in my direction.

"Ohaiyo Sakura." She greeted with a voice that sounded as sweet as a well played violin.

"Ohaiyo Tomoyo." I replied back while trying to stifle back a yawn.

Tomoyo smiled as she brought out her cell phone taking close up photos of my face. "My! Your sleepy face is as lovely as ever." Tomoyo had resolved to use a cell phone to take photos and videos then her camcorder from when we were in elementary school.

"How do you have so much energy?" I asked in a rather annoyed voice. She giggled while still cooing at the photos. Now fully enjoying the annoyed expression I was sending her.

When we entered the classroom it was slightly noisier than usual. I quickly made my way to my desk where I plopped down my book bag and quickly pulled out my cell phone.

*tap* *tap* *tap*

I started to play one of my mobile light novel series and attempted to drowned out the rest of the class.

Of course Tomoyo was curious as to what everyone was talking about. "What's going on?" she asked one of the boys in my class I didn't ever bother to learn the name of. I think it was Erik or Eve or Eolum-something.

"Ah, I hear we have an Chinese transfer student coming to our class." He replied with that permanent fake smile he always had.

*tap* *tap* *tap*

Tomoyo nodded in understanding and turned around in her seat as the teacher walked in with his notebook and folders in hand.

Clearing his throat to get the students attention "Ohaiyogozaimasu mina. We have a new student joining us all the way from China. His Japanese is very good so you don't have to worry about communicating with him. I hope everyone is will welcome him kindly. *tap* *tap* *tap* Syaoran, why don't you come on in and greet the class?" the teacher said as he turned to the chalkboard to write the students name on the board.

*tap* *tap* tap*

The whole class came to an uproar. My eyes began to twitch in agitation from the loud noises. Girls were screaming... or squealing depending on the definition. To me it was all annoying noise that was breaking my concentration from the game. I groaned when the male character in my game reacted contrary to me trying to win his interest.

"Hello, my name is Syaoran, yoroshikuonegaishimasu." Said a deep voice from the front of the classroom. I slammed my phone shut when the whispering from the girls in front of me ceased to stop and raised my hand in the air.

The teacher focused his attention on me before speaking, "Yes Kinomoto? what is it?"

"It has been exactly 6 minutes and 48 seconds since the bell rang for class to start, if you will please begin to teach Sensei so we may begin learning." I spoke in a sarcastic tone, while only barely registering the presence of a male figure beside the podium in my peripheral line of vision.

The teacher coughed and blushed as he began to realize he too had began to get caught up in all the ruckus of the classroom and clapped his hands together signaling everyone to quiet down. The girls in front of me scoffed in annoyance at my indifference to the new student.

I flipped my phone back open and continued my game where I had left off.

I heard laughing from behind me and wondered who could still be disturbing me even after I had purposely spoke up in class. when I turned I noticed a face I had never seen before. He grinned in my direction and leaned forward a bit. "I see you don't cozy up to the new student like everyone else, huh, Kinomoto-san?" he said with a deep, smooth, voice that would send shivers down any girls spine (including mine). I took this moment to actually look at him for the first time. He had chocolate colored brown hair a few shades darker than my amber hair. His eyes were a deep golden brown and set in a way that could just be described as handsome. His smile was perfect and his face complimented everything together. I could tell he was assessing me in the same way I was toward him.

I had to wonder what he was possibly thinking. Seeing a girl with perfectly done hair and make-up, a designer knit cardigan which hung loosely over my school uniform and freshly done nails with lots of glitter and pink deco, but instead of texting, was playing an otome game. Both things contradicted each other completely.

I ignored his comment and turned around in my seat wondering if I would have to actually start pretending to listen to the teacher for him to leave me alone. In my luck he didn't talk to me for the rest of class.

When school was over Tomoyo picked up her bag and nodded at me. I quickly nodded back before picking up my own bag and following her out of the classroom. Her driver greeted us at the gates and drove us to BiJe Entertainment Agency.

"Sakura! There you are! You should have left school early today, we need you to get ready for the photo-shoot right now. It's a good thing the other model is late too or the designer would have my head for breakfast. We also have you booked for the sitcom guest appearance today at 6 and then another photo-shoot for Ageha Magazine at 8 and then - Hey! Get away from those lights!" My assistant manager Yumi hurriedly ran in the opposite direction as I was being pushed inside a dressing room. Tomoyo also abandoned me to go set up the camera and lights.

As I sat inside the dressing room wearing the new spring fashion, the hair stylist and makeup artist began working at my face and hair. "Hey Sakura I hear you get to model with a male model all the way from China. They say he's really sexy!" The stylist said trying to get my hair to separate with excessive amounts of hairspray and wax.

"Is that so." I said with an indifferent tone as I closed my eyes for the eye shadow that was being applied in generous amounts.

"Aw come on Sakura, aren't you the least bit excited?" He asked as he put away his materials. The makeup artist was determinedly trying to blend two shades of pink for a blush.

"Not particularly, no. But for your sake Kei I can feign amusement." I replied with a hint of a smile. He laughed as we walked out of the room with the makeup artist fallowing behind him. I stared at my reflection in the mirror for a moment before also walking out and toward the white background. Tomoyo gestured for me to come over. Her sneaky grin I new too well told me I wasn't going to like what she was about to do next.

"Sakura, meet Syaoran, the model for today's shoot!" She said in her sweet innocent acting voice. I hesitantly turned to see a tall, fit, dark haired figure that was awfully familiar. It was hard to forget a face when you see in twice in one day. Plus the fact his gorgeous face had been floating around in my mind all day. He showed that sexy smile and chuckled a little. "Seems you'll have to cozy up to me sometime Kinamoto-san." he said in a low voice. I turned back around to glare at Tomoyo before she ran away to hide behind her camera.

I walked over to the spot in front of the camera. The new guy followed and stood beside me where we received our instructions from Tomoyo. She may be the youngest professional photographer of the century, but her skill was not to be misjudged. Designers all over the world were begging for her to photograph their designs. "Well, the theme for this fashion is 'Spring Love' you two will act like lovers on a leisurely walk and enjoying each others company. Got it?" she said making sure she covered all the points. I nodded and Syaoran gave a quick reply before we automatically grabbed each others hands. Our fingers laced together and our bodies naturally coming closer together as if my curves were meant to form against his body. I looked up in his face a smiled. The camera snapped away and with each click, our poses became different. Our bodies danced together in front of the camera and soon the sound of the studio and everything around us became non existent. The only sounds I could hear were the camera. He looked at me with a loving expression and with each second it became more loving, while mine became more desperate. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I had to look almost straight up to see his face as he leaned in to get closer to mine. My mind became cloudy and my cheeks were flushed when Tomoyo spoke up.

"Now I need you guys to kiss, make sure I can still see the clothes though." Syaoran held my left hand as our bodies faced toward the camera and then leaned in close to my face. I must have looked panicked because he chuckled a bit before pulling me up on my toes and crushing his lips to mine. I had a vague thought to kill Tomoyo for this later before all coherent thought seemed to drift away at that moment. It's not like it was my first kiss. I've had to kiss for TV dramas and other photo-shoots, but none of them were worth mentioning. They were either sloppy or boring. But this kiss, this kiss literally took my breath away. I actually forgot how to breathe. My knees started to became weak and I was glad he was holding me up. He worked his mouth against mine gently and slowly. His hand on my back slowly beginning to roam. He slowly moved his tongue over my lips. I gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to explore the deepest part of my mouth.

Tomoyo made a loud cough which caught both of our attentions. He released my mouth and I leaned my head into his chest, heaving a little to try to catch my breath. He didn't let me go, and I prayed a bit of thanks because I knew if he had, I would have fallen.

Tomoyo grinned and clapped her hands together. "Well I definitely got some great shots!" she said and gleefully skipped over to the computer to review the photos. After a moment I finally regained some strength back in my legs before pushing myself away from Syaoran. He looked down at me with a knowing smirk.

"I knew you would have to cozy up to me at some point in time." he said with a light laugh. I sent a half hearted glare towards him still embarrassed from my emotions being so open. He leaned down a bit and I was afraid he was going to kiss me again when instead he put his mouth close to my ear. "I thoroughly enjoyed your seductive expression, you should show me again sometime." he said before placing a light kiss at the base of my ear. I let out a quick yelp and clapped a hand on the place he touched. He laughed once again as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

_I swear I'm going to kill Tomoyo_.

Remember reviews make the world go round and updates come quicker, so review review review!


End file.
